


The Soul's Storm

by ghostams



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Bucky Barnes, Beta Clint Barton, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Howard Stark is an asshole, Hydra (Marvel), I want everyone to be happy, Multi, Nicknames, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), References to Abuse, References to Drugs, Tony Stark Lives, altho this is post ny, awkward convos, bath bombs, brief fight scene, fuck the cannon, ie a temp lockdown, ig, mostly - Freeform, non-covid quarantine, team as pack, team lives at compound, the compound exists, tony loves making bots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostams/pseuds/ghostams
Summary: When the Avengers are forced to spend some time together due to a Hydra attack, will Tony be able to keep his lifelong secret a secret?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor, Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/Thor, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Thor/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 63
Kudos: 326





	1. Prologue

Time and him had never really got along. He, of course, knew this all too well. After all, that was why he had hired Pepper. Where he lost himself in the flow of creativity and ingenuity, the hands of the clock always had a presence in her mind. She was his anchor, the weight that kept him tethered to reality. Without her, he was certain he would have crumbled under the weight of his expectations. Then there was Rhodey, his loyal and trusted friend. Ever since M.I.T. Rhodey had always kept a watchful eye on Tony. Although a genius, he was still young which did nothing to help him try and fit in with the various groups on campus. Without him, there was no doubt in his mind he would have had a much more terrible reputation than the media had already created.

Between Howard, Obie, the media, and everyone between there was no shortage of pressure to rest on his shoulders. Then, there was Iron Man. His creation brought him a horrible sort of freedom, but also at a price; instead of just the usual pressures of a business tycoon, the suit gave him those of mythic heroes. Tony wasn’t just trying to keep his name around, reshape the world, or even find happiness. He had been bestowed the weight of responsibility that accompanied those who wielded the skills and abilities to create trouble with the balance between life and death. Being himself, he did not shy away from it, but embraced the role with all of his usual eccentricities. 

In short, he would always wish that they had been in his life  _ when _ he was classified. Not before when everything remained uncertain and all he had to do was be smarter than his peers. Not after when he had been abused and hidden and drugged till he could pass as someone else. No, he wished they could have been by his side, at least so he could have someone who knew of his pain. Instead he had to struggle alone, trying to not only survive but thrive. After all, he was a Stark and as the saying goes: Stark men are made of iron.


	2. Dark Clouds Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they say, this is the beginning of the end (for Tony's secret at least).

Everything was normal. 

For most people that meant nothing was going amazingly well or terribly wrong. 

For the Avengers that meant there had been exactly two villain attacks during the last two weeks. 

So of course this meant that something was due to go wrong. 

* * *

As per the norm, Hydra had decided to try and take over the world again. Well, more like went about trying to achieve world domination in their usual convoluted manner. This time their plan revolved around biological warfare; at least it was a welcome change to their usual soldier and spy games. Once the alarm at the compound had gone off the team was assembled and on their way in the quinjet within a matter of minutes. 

“Alright,” Steve began briefing the team, “Hydra seems to be attacking a biological research center. Looks like they’re trying to get into the area that houses the uncommon viruses. From what we know of Hydra, and the information we’re getting from those holded up in the facility, the best guess is they’re trying to get a hold of something proprietary. That way they can make their own vaccine, release the virus into the world, and end up on top.

Our goal going in is to take out the Hydra agents and secure the virus. Bruce: I’m gonna need Hulk on standby outside, in case any of the Hydra members try to make a run. Natasha, Clint: You two are in stealth and recovery. I need you both to make your way to the section Hydra’s targeting and try to get whoever’s still in the facility safely out of the building. Bucky: Find a high spot outside and keep watch. Try to take out as many as you can, so that we don’t have the Hulk show up too early or unnecessarily. Thor, Tony: The two of you are with me on the breach team. Take as many down as we can along the way while clearing a path. Everyone got it?”

Mumbles of confirmation sounded through the quinjet, and the silence fell back into place as everyone tried to get into the right mindset. Although it looked like Tony was reading through the details they managed to have so far on the incident, his thoughts were nowhere near what they were about to encounter. Instead, his mind was racing as he tried to sort through the scents slowly enveloping the quinjet. Logically he knew this was an every-mission occurrence, but that didn’t mean it got any easier. 

Thankfully, the betas scents were simple to let his mind process, a constant with little deviation. Clint’s was the smell of hay and sunshine on a cool autumn day. Bruce’s scent was lavender, a calming scent that he’d apparently even had before the accident. Bucky’s scent was the only anomaly of the bunch. According to both Steve and Bucky, the beta’s scent had always been reminiscent of a crackling fire. After some modern-day testing, it turned out that Bucky’s DNA had been slightly altered. From what they could tell, Erskine’s serum had been made to latch onto an alpha’s genes. This was also true for the bastardized version that Hydra gave to Bucky. Apparently, the only thing that saved Bucky from death or a fate like the Red Skull’s was that Steve had already accepted him as a mate. The small genetic change that accompanies scent changes in mating had been enough to let his body accept the serum. Unlike other beta’s typical one-note usually unchanging scent, Bucky’s tended to have more presence. At times the smell of fire was barely noticeable like the last embers before it dies. Other times it smelled nothing like a cozy fire, but instead one so strong that it could burn a building to ash. 

The ones that took Tony the most mental energy to process were the alpha’s scents. Thor’s was predictable due to his, well, Thor-ness. His normal scent was like petrichor, the smell light but strong in its impression, while his emotions sometimes made the scent spike to ozone that came with an air of electricity. Natasha’s was the sharpest scent; her scent always seemed to have an edge. Usually her scent was that of a mint variety, ranging from a softened spearmint to a harsh peppermint. Steve, the head alpha of the pack  _ and  _ a super soldier, had the strongest scent; his scent was heady, even when in a calmer state. In softer emotions his scent was honey and ink, while stronger moods lessened the honey and brought out notes of worn leather. 

So, while it looked like Tony was running over information, he was really trying to compartmentalize and minimize the effect the scents had on him. After all, to them he was a beta, one who typically smelled of motor oil. They didn’t know that their scents called to every part of him, that his omega instincts yearned to be claimed as part of their pack. 

No, to them, he was a beta. 

One who they assumed had no desire to bond with anyone, as they watched Pepper leave him, both her and Rhodey being friends more than possible mates. 

One who spent most of his time working, only interacting with others when needed, especially the other Avengers. 

One who did everything he could to support his team, from housing to weapons.

Just because they didn’t know he was an omega, didn’t mean that his omega side did everything it could to support his potential pack. 

Just because they were potential mates, didn’t mean he would let them see his vulnerable side, the one he had been told to deny and suppress from the minute he presented.

No, to them, he was a beta. Although his omega instincts constantly fought for control, he wouldn’t let them show. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chp 4 is annoying cuz its gonna be a lot of dialogue and i dont talk normally to begin with....yaaaayyyy


	3. Rain Falls, Upwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's situation goes from normal bad to oh shit bad.

As the ramp of the quinjet descended, the sounds of shouting and gunfire disturbed the quiet that had settled among the team. Within moments the group was running down the ramp, the members heading in their assigned direction. Tony and the other two members of the breach team took off for the front entrance, running through the open doors into the building. He let the two alphas run in front of him, following behind with FRIDAY keeping an eye out for heat signatures in the rooms they passed. As they moved further in, Tony began to question why they had yet to encounter any resistance. There was no way the two spies had managed to clear it all out yet, which meant whatever they were going to face was waiting for them in full force. 

Tony’s display lit up with heat signatures as they turned into the last hallway that led to the room. He tapped two of his fingers together, the metal sound caught Thor and Steve’s ears, a signal that the fight was dead ahead. The three gained speed, Tony raising a hand to blast in the doors. He smirked as he watched four of the heat signatures holding weapons get hit with the heavy doors. A quick scan upon entry showed that there was a hidden area, in which the heat signatures were not isolated, but instead formed a blob; at least he didn’t have to worry about civilians being in harm's way anymore. 

“Civilians safe for now, take down the agents!” Tony’s shout was aided by the suit to be loud enough against the backdrop of metal hitting metal and gunfire. Steve and Thor began to tear through the agents, making sure that none of the ones they took down would be getting back up in the near future. “Widow, Hawk: civilians in a safe room behind the room we’re in, try and secure them.”

“On it, one minute from there,” Natasha responded. 

After hearing that, Tony quickly joined the fray, taking a shot at any agent he could. Unfortunately, they had to be cautious of the civilians and the more than likely danger-filled medical containers. He watched as the heat signatures began to leave the hidden room, grinning as the three heavy hitters began taking down the last of the agents. In a few more violence-filled minutes, all the Hydra goons in the room were down and the safe room was clear. 

Steve signaled the all clear, motioning for the other two to follow them. Walking through the halls they had come through what seemed like moments ago, they watched as agents (ones who stuck with the Avengers and were definitely not Hydra) began to head towards where they had just left. As they exited the building and moved towards the quinjet, more of the team began to group around them. Tony was relieved to see that Bruce’s clothes were intact and Bucky’s eyes weren’t off in a distant gaze. The group filed into the quinjet, taking their previous seats. 

“Time?” Bruce questioned. 

“Including flight time?” Natasha snarked. 

“74 minutes with flight, 34 without,” Bucky responded. 

Tony shook his head at the team’s antics. After the first ‘easy’ or ‘normal’ attack they’d had two weeks ago, they decided to start keeping time. So far, this had been their shortest ‘normal’ mission. A smirk grew on his face as the team began to debate whether this was a good sign or a bad omen. Of course, this was when things went from normal to not good. 

Static broke through the quinjet’s speakers before a voice spoke. “Good work, team,” Hill said. “Due to the sensitive location of this mission, we’ve set up one of the quarantine bungalows for all of you. From what I’ve heard, you all should be fine, but we don’t want to take any chances. The bungalow has been stocked for three full days. If any of you experience possible symptoms during that time, it will be contained within the bungalow instead of spreading through the compound. After the full three days, if there are no symptoms, then you’ll all be free to return to your normal quarters and duties. I know this will be hard for some of you but we’ve done what we can to make it easier.” Hill paused in her message, taking a breath before continuing. “When you arrive back at the compound, the quinjet will land beside the bungalow. Once all of you are in, the building will go into lockdown until the three days are done. You will still have internet and communication, you just won’t be able to leave. No one in or out, three days, 72 hours. Hill out.”

A ringing started within Tony’s head, the rest of the team murmuring about how they might try and beat the boredom. All that he could think about was the probable disaster that awaited him in the coming days. Of course, if he’d been an actual beta or alpha this wouldn’t be an issue. No, he had to be an omega. Worse than that, he’s one who has been on heavy duty suppressants since he presented. His father had left him no choice but to take them; Howard told the world he was a beta, started him on the drugs, and didn’t let him have any chance to change that perception. Then Obie had come along, and well, that bastard filled him with a different poison; he turned words into weapons that he used to convince Tony every omega-aspect in him was unnatural. Continuing his cycle of horrible luck, the heavy duty suppressants only worked if he took them twice every day, without fail. 

The isolation was going to be the death of his beta identity. He couldn’t run and hide in his lab, safe with the drugs and his bots with FRIDAY to cover. He couldn’t even jet off to some far away and undisclosed place. Worse, he couldn’t just _ask_ for someone to discreetly leave the drugs for him in the bungalow. If he even asked anyone at the compound to do that, at best they’d be curious and gossip, while at worst it could go to an official investigation. 

All that he could think about for those 40 long minutes back to the compound was how he could survive this. 

Having his identity come out would be one thing; it would shock and ruffle feathers, but eventually people would accept and forget. 

Having his suppressants wear off within the isolation time and his omega identity come out in full force around potential mates?

That was another monstrous fear entirely, one that sunk its claws deep into his soul and pulled at every possible chink in his carefully constructed armor, until he was left with half of his self in terrified despair and the other half with a bitter hopefulness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just finished writing chp 5. some of them are shorter than others, but fit the plot/style structure better. so just bear with me all


	4. The Eye Is Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude, of sorts.

Dread weighed down every step he took towards the bungalow’s door. Although he knew he couldn’t turn heel and run, it did help a small amount to soothe his anxiety by letting everyone else walk ahead. Natasha had spent the plane ride murmuring with the others while shooting curious looks towards Tony. Unfortunately for the anxiety that spiked through Tony’s mind, those thoughtful looks of hers didn’t stop as they left the quinjet for the house. He had tried to keep his face in a neutral look to not raise suspicion, but the woman was a super spy; if anyone could see through his thin attempt at not losing his mind, it would be her. 

“Hill left us a ‘Welcome’ packet. Apparently it’s got all the details about the place.” Steve said as he entered the house. Tony watched by the door as the rest of the team took in the space, Steve putting his shield down in favor of the packet that sat on the counter of the kitchen. “Okay, my room’s got the biggest bed, but she says they set up rooms for each of us so we can separate when necessary.” A soft surprised noise escaped the alpha, an unusual but not unwelcome sound. “You know, this doesn’t really surprise me, but the doors have nameplates so we know which is which.”

“I’m gonna go settle in and clean up then, the vent system there was not clean at all,” Clint said, stretching his arms above his head as he headed down the only hallway. 

“That’s because no one who works there would have any reason to go crawling through their vents,” Natasha snarked back to him. “Plus, Tony knows you go up there in the compound; he has a bot set up in them to do regular cleaning so you don’t come out covered in cobwebs.” A smile graced her face as she turned her head and winked at Tony.

“Really?”

The remark broke him out of the stupor he’d been in and propelled him to join the conversation. “Yes, bird boy. Honestly, I’m quite shocked you think I  _ wouldn’t _ help you with your weird obsession. I mean, if anyone knows about weird tendencies it’s me. Nothing I could do short of something harmful would keep you out of them, so I figured I’d make it easier for you.” Tony looked around before continuing, “As fun as this is, I’m beat.” He moved from the group and slinked around where Clint had stopped in the hall, quickly moving to find the room with his name on the door. 

Since he had been the primary designer of the compound, the layout of the bungalow was easy to remember and in no time he was opening a door labeled ‘STARK.’ The room, and all of the others to be precise, were designed in a hotel-simple manner with tones of beige and white. He shut the door and toed off his shoes, moving around the room to see what Hill and her agents had deemed essential enough to transfer to the bungalow. Tony was pleased to see they had brought his laptop, a holo-display, and a tablet; at least he could work on the idea phases of inventions. His phone pinged a new message, a smile growing over his face when he saw it was from Pepper. 

_ Tony: I know you’d rather not spend three days in quarantine, so I made sure you had your comfy clothes (there’s no lab to play in and no galas to attend), and I had Hill personally select a couple of bath bombs so that you can finally have a chance to relax.  _

_ I mean it Tony. Take a break, and enjoy. The three days will be over before you know. _

He smirked as he put the phone down to charge, and began shucking his clothes off while heading towards the ensuite bathroom. Although Pepper didn’t know he was an omega, she did know that for all of his media glam, Tony was one to appreciate the simple pleasures. Not having his deep pressure shower and not being able to work? She definitely was right to provide some bath bombs for him to try. 

After all, with what he was about to go through the next three days he would definitely need a way to relax. 

* * *

By the time Tony left the soothing water and the steamy air, tinges of pink and a berry smell lingered in his air. Although his body was incredibly more relaxed, that did little to ease the worries that ran through his mind. Including the fact that as of an hour ago, he missed his normal time frame for his second suppressant dose. Logically, he knew the mission had taken place in the afternoon. He’d already taken the morning dose, but now there was no way to take the second dose of the day. If he had to make a guess, he would smell like an omega by tomorrow morning and probably be in the early stages of a heat at the end of the day. 

Shit. 

That...That was something he’d forgotten to consider. 

He had expected to not know his scent, to be surprised by it; the scents develop from a general sweetness at presenting to a more unique scent. What he wasn’t expecting was that he’d have a heat...His first heat, to be precise, since Howard had started him on the drugs the minute a whiff of sweetness came from him. Not only would it be a strong heat, it would be worsened by being surrounded by potential mates that his inner omega constantly told him to claim. 

Oh, what he would give to be relegated with board meetings instead of trapped in this house. 

_ Thump, thump. _ The knocking sounds at the door interrupted his rueful musings. 

“Hey, Tony? You awake?” Bruce. He could deal with Bruce. Bruce was his science bud. He could deal with whatever Bruce wanted.

“What’s up, Green Bean?” Tony asked, injecting some of his usual attitude. 

“Seems like Hill feels bad for us, she’s using one of the bots to bribe us with pizza. Gotta eat at some point, right?” God, he could hear the smirk in Bruce’s voice.

“Yeah, yep, you’re right. Can’t just grab a snack in the lab. I’ll be there in five.” Tony sighed and listened as the footsteps walked away before throwing on sweats and an old classic rock shirt.

Maybe he was wrong: he couldn’t deal with Bruce, or the rest of the team. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> began working on chp 6 today ! 
> 
> gotta love mental health issues: some days i write multiple chapters, others none 
> 
> yayyyyyyyy


	5. The Wind Is Sharp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the truth can mask a lie.

Laughter and small talk filled his ears when Tony opened his door. He padded down the hallway and stopped at the edge of the living area. With a huff of breath, Tony resolved himself to his fate and sidled over to an empty chair while snagging a slice of pepperoni. Thankfully the conversation didn’t slow down as he moved, only falling to a pause once he was sitting and biting into the pizza. Noticing the sudden quiet, he looked around at his teammate’s faces and raised an eyebrow. 

“How are you gonna keep busy, Tony? Apart from the living room, the only other rec room is a basic gym.” Bucky asked, somehow not noticing a strand of melted cheese hanging from his mouth. 

“No sci-fi style labs for the nerds, no super-soldier gym equipment for the jocks,” Clint said, earning an elbow to his ribs from where Natasha was perched next to him on the loveseat. 

“And no long-range and interactive archery ranges for rude birds.” Tony sniggered at Natasha’s comment, quickly shutting his mouth when her eyes turned away from Clint and landed on him. “Really Tony we just want to know how you’re planning on spending time cooped up here. We are all very aware of how much ‘tinkering’ you do.”

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “None of you need to worry about me; Pepper made sure I at least had tech to do design work with, so that should be enough to keep me busy for three days.”

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, disbelief coloring his voice, “are we supposed to believe that Tony - Mr. I Will Constantly Mess with Tech No Matter What - is okay without a lab?”

“Believe me, Rogers,” Tony laughed, “I am by no means  _ okay _ with having a lab. In fact, it would be a fair assumption to make that at some point one of the kitchen appliances will be taken apart.” He paused in thought, “Might even be upgraded after, who knows.” 

The group laughed and shook their heads at the idea, smiles across their faces. “Alright, Tony. If you say so,” Bruce sighed. “Either way, you should spend some time out here with us, even if it’s while you’re designing. A change of scenery here and there could be good for you.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, nodding. “You might not be a bonded member of the pack, but you’re one of us and our friend.”

Murmurs of agreement came from the group, while Tony tried to hide his pain in a strained smile. “Of course. Yeah, you’re all right. Wouldn’t hurt to not be cooped up in the same room without even FRIDAY to talk to while working.” 

A lull in the conversation fell over the group, most shifting their focus to their food. “Tony,” Natasha began in a cautious tone, “I’d like to ask you something, and I hope I’m not overstepping.” She paused, waiting for Tony to nod before continuing to speak. “Why aren’t you bonded with Pepper or Rhodey?”

Shocked eyes turned to Natasha, and after seeing how serious her face was began to shift their eyes between her and Tony. The man in question was frozen, eyes locked with Natasha. As the silence stretched, the rest of the team began to twitch at the tense situation. “Nat…” Clint said, his tone slow and quiet as he tried to pull her back from the stare down she was in with Tony.

The man being questioned sighed, a tired look crossing his face. Tony put his food and drink down, knowing that his appetite would quickly desert him at the topic change. “If you must know, Natasha, I wasn’t compatible with either one of them. Rhodey and I always had a more brother-like relationship than any possibility of a romantic one.” He paused, his eyes falling to the floor. “As for Pepper...She would be a great alpha, for anyone. The only issue we had was the fact that our entire identities didn’t match. We clashed too much, both too headstrong and independent. Combine that with her more stable nature versus my recklessness, well, we both knew it wouldn’t have worked.”

Silence fell again, the rest of the team unsure how to proceed as Natasha still looked like a predator stalking her prey. “Why do I feel like you’re lying, Tony?” Her question was soft and her tone sad, but it was clear the impact it had on the other. 

“Always gotta know everything, huh super spy?” His words, although light and playful, were filled with a bitter sharpness. Tony looked around, hoping that one of his teammates would change the subject or tell Natasha to back off. When neither of those happened, he resolved himself to answer, knowing that once the spy had a fly she wouldn’t let it leave her web. “Since you’re all so intrigued by this I’ll give you the answer.” He paused, getting up from his chair to stand in front of the hallway’s entrance. Turning back to the group, Tony stared each one of his friends down before answering the posed question. “I never chose to even  _ try _ to bond with one of them. On the off chance a bond with one of them  _ could _ work, I didn’t want either of them to be shackled to  _ me _ . You guys have seen what a mess I am. I’m impulsive, reckless, forgetful, stubborn, and emotionally unstable. Neither of them didn’t deserve even the  _ possibility _ of being stuck with me, and I would be delusional to think I could be one of their pack mates.” Tony turned on his heel towards the hall, moving quickly to the door that led to his room, aching for the safety the walls would bring. 

Back in the living area, the group sat in a shocked silence. Even Natasha, who had known him during his more self-destructive days was stunned. Each member of the team had at some point had an issue with Tony; it was a part of the man’s personality, which even he knew. What really caught them off guard, was the fact that Tony thought himself so unworthy. Apparently, this was especially true for Thor. “We have fought by his side in battle; he gave us a home and is always working on his inventions to help us. Why does he view himself in such a terrible manner? To deny himself the chance for happiness is a grievous choice.”

“Thor, you don’t understand it all,” Natasha began. “I’ve had to do my research on him and he hasn’t had it as easy as some would believe.” She paused, giving an apologetic look to Steve. “Howard might have been a great mind, but he was an alpha supremacist and an atrocious father. Tony might be a genius and Howard’s son, but he’s a beta. To Howard, that was a slap in the face.” She paused, steeling herself to continue. “Back when Fury had me on Stark’s detail, I had to do  _ a lot  _ of research to piece his past together.” Natasha took a breath, knowing some of the group would be hurt to hear what she had to say. “Howard was physically abusive to Tony. Some of his x-rays from Afghanistan showed previous injuries, so I did some digging. There were never any recorded reports of injuries, but when I tracked down the doctors Howard had paid off I found they had reports that were never officially recorded in a database.” 

“Add on to the fact that he was a child genius and sent away at a young age, with only his mother as a good parental model...It’s easy to see how he’s come to these conclusions. Throw in Obadiah Stane, the massive amounts of torture in Afghanistan, and the Chitauri portal incident...I have no doubt Tony isn’t exactly stable in his self-identity or believing of himself to be a decent person and deserving of love. The only people who have been around him in the long run are Pepper and Rhodey. Obidiah was the longest, even his guardian at one point, but that ended with a couple murder attempts. Tony has no idea how to function in positive relationships. Rhodey and Pepper both had seen something in him and tuned  _ their _ behavior to Tony’s idiosyncrasies. No matter what he does or how he acts to them, those two will do what they can to help him.”

Quiet blanketed the group again as each processed what had just occurred and been revealed. “We have to help Tony.” Bucky’s voice was soft and carried a weight that let the others know to not argue with him. 

A consensus came from the rest of their pack, each agreeing that their friend needed help. To them, it didn’t matter that he was a beta or that he wasn’t in their pack. All they cared about was the fact that it hurt to see Tony so entrenched in his low view of self. 

Steve had to wonder  _ why _ they all seemed to care so much for a man who isolated himself constantly from the team. After all, it wasn’t like the self-destructive beta was a potential pack mate. So why were he and the rest of his pack so distraught over the hurting beta’s confession? More importantly, why did he have the overwhelming urge to go comfort and soothe the man who was always emotionally distant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry all, got bogged down with some fam stuff and then mental stuff, ive started back up on chp 6 again, probs get a chunk done tomorrow


	6. An Unnatural Stillness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pro/con list leads to a decision...

Tony was not having a good night. 

Not at all.

In fact, it could easily be said that he was having a truly terrible night. 

Only an hour had passed since the humiliating conversation with the team. After closing the door to his assigned room, he’d more or less fallen onto the bed where he’d yet to move. All he could think about was every bad thing that could happen within the next couple days. He already could smell...something. The scent had a sugary tone to it that he knew wasn’t originally in the room. Looking at his watch, he realized it was only a little after eight in the night. 

Shit.

Apparently, he miscalculated or there were some unknown factors he hadn’t considered, but it was becoming more and more probable that he’d be in pre-heat in the morning with his heat setting in a few hours later. There went his plan of trying to give the team a heads-up in the morning. 

Double shit.

Okay. He could deal with this.

Getting up from the bed, he moved to the dresser and grabbed the tablet. Pulling up a blank document, he began making a list of possible choices. 

_fuck i hate my life rn, pls send help:_

1\. Don’t tell them anything and hope for the best.

  * Foolish.
  * Doomed.
  * Human behavior?
    * Although I’m smart, I’m an omega. 
    * Who’s about to be in heat. 
    * Trapped with my potential pack mates.
  * Too risky, no thanks.



2\. Tell an outsider?

  * Pepper?
    * Disappointed/pity Pepper voice.
    * Hormones wouldn’t like that.
    * Calender says she’s in Tokyo, with only (1) non-lockdown contact at the compound.
    * Said contact would immediately tell those deemed ‘necessary.’
  * Rhodey?
    * Fuck. He’s in California, on a base. 
    * Not viable.
  * Hill???
    * Badass + tough + takes no shit = solve it yourself, tony.
    * Not worth her being mad at me.



3\. Ask for heavy duty suppressant delivery?

  * Would have to come clean about my secret.
    * Possible long-term ramifications (blackmail, extortion, etc)?
  * House is in lockdown.
    * Fuck.
    * Even if I asked, they wouldn’t be able to get them in here.
  * Stupid brain: already thought of this, deemed non-feasible then, too late now.



4\. Tell a beta?

  * I couldn’t tell them and ask them to keep it a secret. 
  * They’ve all had too much pain, I don’t want to add mine. 



Looking over his list, he realized there really was only one option. An option that he was dreading with every neuron in his mind. 

5\. Actually talk to the team?

  * F U C K
  * i hate my life so much rn
  * they’re gonna be so mad and disappointed and hate me
  * im scared… 



Gathering up what courage he could, Tony made up his mind. After putting the tablet back where he’d found it, he began to open the dresser’s drawers. When he didn’t find what he wanted there, he turned towards the closet. Thankfully, on one of the higher shelves there was a pile of blankets. He pulled them down and placed them on the bed to look through them. All of them were soft, but he decided to choose a deep blue one made of a plush fabric. Tony wrapped the blanket around him like a cocoon, covering as much of himself as he could, as if that was enough to protect his heart and mind from what was about to happen. Slowly but steadily he moved towards the room’s door, and opened it with a shaking hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yall im so sorry its been a min, but a fam member has come home and brought a lot of drama with her so ive been dealing with helping her on all that
> 
> ive got a few paragraphs of chp7 done but idk when ill /actually/ have a chance to write again with her around :')


	7. The Leaves Tremble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets let on to Tony's secret...

Every step Tony took towards the living area felt as if he was trudging through wet cement. Were it not for the steadily increasing murmurs of conversation, he’d have thought he wasn’t moving at all. Tony came to a stop in the hall’s entrance, relief flooding through him at the sight of the entire group; he would’ve hated having to try and make a request for a team meeting. In fact, the waiting for the team to show up would probably have made him turn tail and flee. 

Tony shuffled over to the nearest seat (a loveseat, how ironic), pulling himself into as small of a huddled shape as he could. Although his eyes were fixated on a piece of string from the blanket that he was fiddling with between his fingers, he would have to have been a genuine dolt to not notice how the conversation had stopped as the team seemed to be processing his return. Either his appearance and blanket cocoon had shocked them into silence, or they were being smart enough to wait for him to speak first. 

“Let me preface this by saying: I’ve considered my options, my emotions, and possible reactions. This is the best path to take.” Tony’s voice had a slight warble, one that drew an intense gaze from Natasha and had Bruce curiously watching. “What I’m about to tell you all...No other living person knows.” He paused again, trying to steel himself as much as he could. In a soft voice, he said, “I’m an omega.” 

For a moment, it felt like the world had been paused. Tony couldn’t feel himself breathing, even though he could see the shadow the arc reactor cast moving with each breath. His eyes never left the piece of string that he clutched between his fingers like a lifeline. Even if only a moment _had_ passed, it was enough that his mind began to run through worst-case scenarios, turning his barely-there sweet and sugary scent into one of burnt sugar. 

Apparently, the barest scent of distressed omega was enough to startle the group - well, those at least with more than human senses. Before he was even able to process the flurry of motion, his hands were trapped under Natasha’s lithe body, her spearmint scent enveloping him in an instant. 

“Tony,” she whispered while moving her hand to cradle the man’s cheek. 

Even though he knew it was a bad idea with the massive emotional turmoil inside his brain right now, he couldn’t resist glancing at her eyes. The minute he did, he regretted his choice. Her eyes were wide, worry clear in their emerald color. Quickly scanning over the rest of the group, it was clear she wasn’t alone in her concern. Tony’s eyes brimmed with unshed tears as they refocused on Natasha. 

“I - It - I’m _sorry_ .” Tony’s words were drawn out at the end, the pain and regret clear in his tone. “It wasn’t _my_ choice,” he sobbed, giving into his long-denied omega side and burying his nose into the side of her neck. He knew it must be odd for them to see someone who had been so...solitary, taking comfort in something as simple as another’s scent. 

“Солнечный свет,” Natasha’s icy voice had Tony’s shaking body frozen still, “what do you mean when you say it was not your choice?” That was all it took for the tears Tony had been trying to hide to spill over. “Tell me, Солнечный свет, was it Howard?” 

At Natasha’s question, Tony’s arms tightened around her neck, clinging onto her solid presence in his lap. Apparently, that was all it took for Natasha to know the answer. Around Tony, the alpha’s scent swirled into a strong peppermint. An incredulous huff escaped Tony, and she pulled back from his embrace just enough to look in his eyes as she raised an eyebrow in question.

“I’ve always been able to smell all of your scents,” he began quietly. “In fact, they’ve always called my omega nature. Which is extremely unfortunate for me,” Tony’s mouth quirked up in a self-deprecating smile. “I was hiding my...being, from all of you, so I never really indulged in scenting others.” He looked around the group (all of whom seemed infinitely closer to him than before), before turning back to Natasha’s eyes. “I can tell that you’re angry, but not at me. More like on my behalf? It’s...so different than what I could’ve imagined. Even though I know you’re angry, I still feel safe, protected.” Tony dropped his eyes from hers, his voice softer than before as he said, “I had no idea that something so _simple_ as this could be so comforting.” He paused again, burying his head in her neck once more. “I didn’t know this was something I could _want_.”

Around him each of his mate’s scents grew. He wasn’t scared, not anymore, not now when he knew how safe and welcomed he could feel while still being mentally strained. For once, he let himself entertain the possibility of being a part of their pack, of being wanted for his entire being.

What Tony didn’t know, was the thoughts running through his friend’s heads. 

He didn’t know that Natasha was planning on never letting another hurt Tony in such a scarring way that had him hiding an entire part of him. 

He didn’t know that Bruce was planning what medical tests Tony would have to undergo after their isolation, wanting to make sure that their potential omega wasn’t internally hurt from hiding his nature.

He didn’t know that Clint was planning to make sure Tony would feel as wanted as possible, already making a list in his head of Tony’s favorite items and foods.

He didn’t know that Thor was planning on making sure that Tony never thought himself lesser, knowing that parental opinions could carry a great weight on one’s life. 

He didn’t know that Bucky was planning to make sure Tony had all the soft things available, never wanting the omega to have to deny himself such comforts.

Most of all, he didn’t know that Steve was planning ways to woo him, to make him feel welcome in their pack and to ask the omega to join their bond. Steve just hoped that with this revelation, Tony would stop denying himself something the team could clearly see he’d been craving the entire time. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that Tony would be open to accept them as more than just teammates, but as supportive packmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Солнечный свет is russian for sunshine :)
> 
> holy heck y'all im so sorry :') im tryin to be a chp/2 ahead of posting, and i had had some motivation to write and then it got eviscerated....needless to say i finally got more than 2 paragraphs in chp 7 XD
> 
> either way, im hopin ill be writing more but who tf knows (:


End file.
